


【all円】无题

by SugarLife



Category: Inazuma Eleven, 闪电十一人
Genre: 20字微型小说, M/M, 练笔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLife/pseuds/SugarLife
Summary: 在网路上看见这个很久远的游戏，于是......跃跃欲试(•́ω•̀ ٥)
Relationships: all円
Kudos: 1





	【all円】无题

Adjust（适应） ＃豪円  
「呜，别贴那么近啦...」  
依旧无法习惯那眼浸染的疯狂。

Afterwards（之后） ＃亚円  
暂停的五秒有多长？  
不在乎了，  
只有温柔的唇。

Crazy（疯狂） ＃不円  
只有他  
才能引燃心中的一切

Crime（背德） ＃虎円  
不够，还不够  
将你拖入我栖身的深渊  
与我共生

Fetish（恋物癖） ＃基円  
「円堂君......最棒了！」  
「基山......你...拿着我的......内裤干什么啊？！」

Humor（幽默） ＃R円（洛円）  
「呐，再讲一个吧。」  
他们因队长而笑，你因我而笑。

Kindy（变态/怪癖） ＃吹円  
暴戾  
温柔  
哪个是你  
哪个不是你

Poetry（诗歌/韵文） ＃F円（菲円）  
円堂円堂円堂円堂円堂......  
我是如此地  
渴望着你

Suspense（悬念） ＃break组  
「后来呢？」  
「日落时，我都没看见他们出来。」  
「在干什么呢？」

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）） ＃all円  
「円堂！」  
「円堂君！」  
「队长！」  
「守！」

**Author's Note:**

> 円堂真的是太可爱啦！下次想独立开几篇，比如虎円、F円、R円


End file.
